


Time Away From The World

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare evening away from his war meetings, Oscar tries to get Dorian to relax so they can spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Away From The World

“Are you still reading that?”

Oscar watches how Dorian lifts his gaze away from the large book he’s reading from. He’s sprawled out on his – well, now their – bed, sitting on top of the sheets with the pillows bunched up against the headboard. It’s a sight which still manages to send warmth spreading within Oscar’s heart, knowing how comfortable Dorian allows himself to be whenever they’re alone together. Progress from where their relationship had started.

“Well, yes,” Comes Dorian’s reply, a hint of confusion colouring it. An eyebrow arches in silent query. “I did warn you that it would take some time until anything worthwhile can be found about Corypheus’s heritage. These old books aren’t exactly known for providing such information with ease.”

Oscar lets out a small breath of laughter, smiling to himself as he starts to make his way towards the desk in his room.

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” he says, setting the papers he’s carrying down. All things he needs to sign and agree to, courtesy of Josephine’s diligent work. He’ll get to them first thing in the morning.

“Whenever I’ve seen you today that book has had your undivided attention. You were even reading it at dinner earlier this evening,” Oscar pauses, stretching for a moment in an attempt to work out some of the stress from the day’s mixture of work and meetings. “Aren’t you the least bit tired?”

“Whether or not I’m tired doesn’t matter. The sooner I find something linking back to possible relations of his, the sooner we may be able to make a dent in how many followers Corypheus has.”

Oscar sighs to himself. He knows better than to push too hard when Dorian’s determination was like this. After all, Dorian’s desire to aid in this endeavour was born primarily out of his stone cold fear about what had transpired at Adamant, back when he thought Oscar had been left to suffer under the claws of the nightmare demon. Oscar supposed it was akin to a way of coping through those lingering fears.

Giving a shake of his head Oscar decides to walk his way over towards the bed, sitting on what has become his side so he could begin to remove the boots which he wore. He doesn’t notice how Dorian’s attention slightly wanders from his book upon feeling the bed dip beside him, nor how his watch on him continues to linger. It’s not until he begins to unbuckle his outfit that Oscar feels the weight of Dorian’s eyes trained on him, the presence of it growing stronger as he removes himself from his layers, remaining only in his comfortably fitting trousers.

There’s a long, deep and fresh scar stretched across Oscar’s back – yet another reminder of how lucky they were to escape both the fade and the clutches of the nightmare demon. Oscar knows that Dorian hates the sight of it; hates how it stands for how close he had been to losing his love forever, but when he turns around and starts making the cushions comfortable for himself Oscar notes how Dorian has returned his gaze to stare stubbornly at the large book once more.

“Even if you’re not tired, _I_ am,” Says Oscar, leaning against his pillows and resting his arms towards the top of his head. He uses his hands to cover and shield his eyes, a slight smile playing upon his lips as he allows himself a moment of relaxation.

“There’s no surprise there then,” Dorian mumbles, pretending to be engaged in his reading. “Get some rest, you’ve been on your feet all day.”

“ _Or,_ ” Oscar begins, feigning contemplative thought. “You _could_ put that book down and rest _with_ me.”

His smile grows into a grin, and as he lifts a few of his fingers away from his face, Oscar turns to find Dorian facing him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible distraction?”

“You do,” Oscar replies, a soft chuckle wrapping itself around his words. “Nearly every day. I’d be offended by now, if I didn’t know that my being a distraction was usually born out of making sure you don’t work yourself too hard.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow, his moustache twitching as he tries to fight his own smile from rising. A battle which he is failing. “And when it’s you working yourself too hard?”

“Then you’re the distraction. Only, you’re a much needed one.”

Dorian lets out a feigned heavy sigh, closing his book and setting it to one side. The smile stretches across his lips now, any impression alluding to work very much flown out the window now.

“I do hate how you manage to charm so easily with your words sometimes,” He says. Oscar’s grin grows brighter, knowing that he’s won. “Just for an hour or two though. Then I must get back to work.”

“Of course,” Oscar agrees, gesturing for Dorian to join him.

Dorian moves willingly, snuggling close against the warmth of Oscar’s body. His hand presses over his chest, right where his heart rests, the beating of it a welcomed rhythm. Oscar’s arms wrap around Dorian, holding him close. He buries his face into Dorian’s hair, allowing himself to breath in the familiar scent of him which he’s grown to know so well.

It’s a scent Oscar’s own soul associates with _home._

“Insufferable,” Oscar hears Dorian mumble, even as Dorian sinks himself into the comfort Oscar provides with ease. “You’re no better than those damned mabari hounds, truly. Always wanting my attention.”

“I’m terrible, I know.”

Dorian scoffs, but there’s no edge to it. Despite what he says Oscar knows he is content, and even if he didn’t the kiss Dorian lightly presses against his breastbone certainly shows it.

* * *

True to his promise, Dorian returns to reading an hour later. Yet this time it is with his head resting in Oscar’s lap, with Oscar carding his fingers in the short strands of Dorian’s hair absentmindedly.

It’s rare for the two of them to be able share a peaceful moment like this between them. Usually they had to fight for a spare moment to spend with one another, or deal with just the times in which they slept together, ate together, or occasionally strolled through Skyhold’s grounds together to spend any real time together.

Oscar’s glad the war meeting he had previously been attending finished early, if it meant they could just be with one another in such a simple and carefree way. A stolen moment in time for them both.

He’s especially glad when he glances down towards where Dorian lays, only to realise he is soundly asleep, the book resting upon his chest.

Oscar feels as if his heart expands at the sight. Very carefully – so as not to disturb Dorian from his slumber – Oscar reaches for the book, folding over the corner of the page it’s open at so as to mark its place. Dorian will likely scold him for the treatment of such an old thing later, but Oscar doesn’t care. Instead he sets the book upon Dorian’s pillow, and afterwards leans back against his own.

Oscar’s eyes feel heavy, and as he slides them closed he knows that when sleep comes to him he will not be plagued by his nightmares like he has been throughout the nights of the past week. Instead if he dreams they will be pleasant and welcoming ones, filled with the man sleeping contently within his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted over on my [tumblr](http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com).


End file.
